One Shots
by Pyromaniactic Pineapple
Summary: So this is just a collection of one shots that i've written for this series. I rated it T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I came up with some one shots. And not another chapter... but anyways, this is really going to be a bunch of one shots. And if you really like one and want me to make it into an actual story, tell me in the reviews. So this first one in the middle of QoS, an alternate even that could have happened instead Lorcan holding the knife to Aelin's throat.**

"Talk to me," Rowan said again, keeping a respectful distance behind. Aelin ignored him, continuing to walk of into the gloom.

"Wait, Aelin, stop, there's someone coming," Rowan said, peering into the darkened street. Aelin looked off into the gloom, when she saw him. No. It it couldn't be. She started to shake. Her vision blurred as she was thrown back to those days. The days that had been the worst in her life. She fell to her knees on the street, shivering.

When Rowan saw her collapse to the ground, he rushed forward. He leaned over her. "Aelin, Aelin are you okay?" he asked his voice filled with worry.

"No, no, no it can't be," Aelin muttered under her breathe still shaking. No. She had seen him. So whoever hey were, they weren't him. She stopped shaking, and stood up.

"Aelin, what just happened?" Rowan asked. She brushed him off, released her blades, then stalked off toward the figure. She slipped silently along the wall, and crept along the wall. She crept up behind him.

"Who are you?" she asked, holding a blade to his throat.

"Celeana?" he asked, his voice filled with hope, with joy, with love. her hands fell to her sides, her blades sheathed

"Sam?" she whispered, reaching her hand out to touch his cheek. Instead he closed the distance between them, and kissed her. She pressed herself into him, loosing all sense of time or space. Finally she pulled back .

"How how are you here, Arobynn he he showed me your body." she asked, still simply breathing him in.

"Oh, that's how he covered it up. He was probably afraid you would get caught trying to rescue me." Sam said.

"What happened," Aelin asked.

"I was captured by the king's men, and they sent me off to Calculla," Sam said.

"But I heard just a few months ago that they killed all of the slaves at the camps." Aelin said.

"Killed us? Hardly. Celeana, we all escaped. Every single one of us. From Endovier too." Sam said, smiling down at her, wiping the tears that had been falling from her eyes. "Of course they probably told everyone they killed us because it doesn't look good to have all your slaves escape. I'm just glad I found you," Sam said.

"Aelin, whats going on?" Rowan asked, stalking up to them.

"Rowan, meet Sam, Sam, this is my friend Rowan," Aelin said, barely sparring Rowan a glance

"Oh," Rowan said, his voice quiet. "Wait I thought you told me he was dead?" Rowan asked, very confused. Aelin shot him a glare that clearly said 'we're not talking about this right now.' Rowan tried to stare her down. Aelin just glared back, before turning back to Sam.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to our apartment," Aelin said, walking down the street, Sam's arm still around her, while Rowan trailed behind like a lost puppy.

 **Okay so probably not my beast bit of writing, but I hope you liked. Please review, thanks or reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow okay sorry it took me forever to update this. I'll try to update all of my stories more now because I'm on winter break, but that idea might be destroyed on Wednesday when I get a bunch of new books. Anyway this is again from QoS and this is if Arobynn had actually managed to put a Valg ring on Aelin. Because really I mean he didn't get to be the King of Assassins by being stupid, and I feel like he would have realized Aelin hated him and would have already have known how to Valg soldiers work, just having her capture one as more of a test of her loyalty. Also I'm not changing how the Valg rings are activated still by blood...because I'm lazy and not at all creative.**

Aelin POV

"One more thing," Arobynn said.

It was an effort to lift a brow as he came close enough to kiss her, embrace her. But he took her hand in his, his thumb caressing her palm. "I'm going to enjoy having you back," he purred.

Then, faster than she could react, he slid the Wyrdstone ring onto her finger. The hidden dagger Aelin had drawn clattered to the floor the moment the cool black stone touched against her skin. She blinked at the ring, at the line of blood that had appeared on her hand beneath Arobynn's sharp thumbnail as he raised her hand to his mouth and brushed his tongue along the back of his palm.

Her blood was on his lips as he straightened. Then, just as fast as he had slipped the Wyrdstone ring onto her hand he grabbed his own dagger and made a slit on his own hand which he then brushed onto her lips. And then the world started to spin. And spin. Black and red creeped at the edges of her vision. Arobynn reach out his uninjured hand to steady her and helped her down to a couch, as far from the door where she knew Rowan and Aedion were listening.

"Are you okay my dear," he asked, his voice filled with what some might call genuine concern. She tried to reply but she couldn't. She tried again but couldn't move a muscle. Oh Wyrd. What had Arobynn done to her?

"Perfect," he said, dropping as kindness out of his tone. He leaned closer to her his voice low and his lips brushing her ear. "You see, I already know how the king controls his soldiers, just like I knew how to control you without having one of those pathetic Valg inhabit you. That ring you're wearing? I took that off a solider a few weeks ago. I did my own research. This was more of a test of how far you were willing to go with your lie. I can honestly say that I am quite impressed. But now you. are. mine." He breathed each word so that she could barely hear him. On one hand he twirled the ring that had been cut off of Stevan, before sliding the fake onto her other hand. His eyes grew darker.

"Now you're going to go out there and pretend that your plan went perfectly. You will not in any way show them the real ring. And tomorrow morning you will sneak away from those Fae and we will begin to discuss MY plans for taking down the queen. And if you value Lysandra's life you will stop her, along with any other attempts those males who act like your puppy dogs may attempt. Honestly I really wish you would have learned to expect so much more out of me after all the time I put into you." He pulled away from her. She tried to shake her head to do anything, but she couldn't.

"Oh you can stand now my dear," he said. She stood.

"Blink." She blinked.

"Smile." She did.

"Tell me why you came back."

"To kill the king, to kill the prince."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"My name,-say my name when you tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Arobynn Hamel."

"Kiss me." No. No. She would not kiss him. She wouldn't touch that monster. But it wasn't up to her anymore. She took two steps forward and kissed him. NO. Arobynn Hamel was a monster. And now he controlled her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Good girl. Now go and don't tell your friends. Then come for breakfast tomorrow." He led her back through the door, to where Rowan and Aedion were waiting. She knew that the last part was just to throw them off. Not that it would matter. She was under his control. She tried to just show them even a glint of the stone of the other ring but both of her hands were firmly hidden away in the folds of her dress. On the ride back she acted like she originally planned, and when they were at the apartment she took off the fake ring. She tried to show the other one but she couldn't. She was acting like herself but not herself. She was trapped, and for once in her life, she couldn't do anything to free herself. Later that night she lay in bed, next to Rowan, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Dreamless because Arobynn had not told her to dream.

Rowan POV

Rowan laid in bed simmering with anger at Arobynn. He had made Aelin tell him he loved him. He had made his fire heart kiss now he was going to be kept alive? Something was off. And gods b damned if he didn't figure out what it was. Aelin lay beside him, peacefully sleeping. He brushed against her hand, But felt something cold. That was strange, she had removed all of her jewelry before bed. He took her hand and look at it. Unholy hell. On her and glimmered a ring of black stone. A Wyrdstone ring. And it wasn't the fake she had taken off earlier. It was a real one on her finger, and it was linking her to Arobynn Hamel. He was going to kill him. And he was going to do it now. As quietly as he could, he slipped out of the bed, and grabbed his gear. Just as he was about to open to door, Aelin sat up.

"Your going to have to try harder if you think you could sneak out," she said, her eyes flashing darkly. He took a deep breath.

"I have my own private business to attend to, namely killing Lorcan," he said.

"You're lying," she said, her voice harsh and dark.

"No I'm not," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are, so why don't you tell me where you're really going," she said, her voice now a low growl.

"I'm going to hunt Lorcan," he said.

"Fine. If you won't tell me on your own, I'll make you. As your queen and blood bound I order you to tell me where you're going," she said in a regal voice. Damn she was smart.

Against his will, he blurted out, "I'm going to kill Arobynn."

"Not anymore," she said.

"Yes I am, Goodbye Aelin," he said, before moving toward the door.

A dagger flew past his face and he barely moved in time to find it embedded in the door exactly where he had just been standing.

"What the hell Aelin?!" he asked shocked. She had just thrown a dagger. At his head. And it nearly hit him.

Instead of answering, she launched herself at him.

 **The end.**

 **So thanks for reading and please review. Also merry chrismahankaquanza, and have a happy new year. :)**


End file.
